


Hades' Gate

by Caelichu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelichu/pseuds/Caelichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in fate. Harry's brother really is the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades' Gate

** Hades' Gate **

By: SCS

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: A change in fate. Harry's brother really is the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warning: Everything that may or may not happen in the process of this story. This is just a general warning so people can't say I didn't warning anyone. Just following rules here:**

**Violence, necromancy, zombies, dead things, death, blood, gore, molestation, pedophiles, politics (Humans and creatures), killing, groping, character bashing, frottage, aphrodisiac, suspense, assholes, SLASH/GAY/HET relationships (Just to be clear), sex/intercourse (if I ever write them, they will be posted elsewhere in accordance with 's rules), huge disparities between individuals engaging in sexual activities (for example, 20 and 1000), threesomes, moresomes (Mentioned in the passing, no details), student-teacher relationships, jealousy, non-consensual sexual acts, rape mentioned, actual/graphic rape (Posted elsewhere if it ever happens), blood play, mature concepts, mature material, drug abuse, addiction, mind control, manipulation, biting, maybe necrophilia (MAYBE! Huge maybe), fellatio/blowjobs, handjobs, fingering, dominance-plays, bestiality (we have weres what can I say?), magic during sex (Any and all explicit material will be posted elsewhere), sexually stimulating massages, homicide/murder, genocide, magically induced orgasm, magical stimulation, mpreg, blackmail, sexual favors, human trafficking, flaying, slavery, black market transactions, betrayal, prostitution, crossdressing, mental/physical torture, interrogation, kidnapping, fisting (Elsewhere if it every happens), desecration of cemeteries, maiming, eunuchs, castration, self-harm, cutting, brain damage, exhibitionism, fetishism, frotteurism, masochism, sadism, bondage, autassassinophilia, biastophilia, erotophonophilia, rimming/anilingus (elsewhere if it every happens).**

**Have I covered everything possible? Once again, these are things that may or may not happen. Just thought I'd cover things once and be done with it!**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Beta** : Vairetwilight

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Prelude_ **

The world outside was still in this moment of happiness. Lily Potter cradled her newborn in her arms. Her eyes shone brightly with love and pride, another Potter to add to the fold. "Look at him," Lily smiled charmingly down at the baby nestled quietly in her arms. "Oh, he's so cute. Chris, he'll be Chris," Chris Potter gurgled happily.

James smiled down at his second son. "You did it again Lily," he stroked Chris' head soothingly. "Look Harry, meet your little brother," James tilted his first born down a bit. Harry James Potter, who was a year older than this new crying baby, obediently leaned his head over to look at his brother. Hazel eyes fluttered open to look into innocent bottle green. Chris wiggled around and made whimpering noises, in response Harry cooed in a way only babies did and Chris settled down.

The two parents looked at each other in awe. Life was such an amazing thing.

James tightly embraced his wife. "My family," he nuzzled his love tenderly. Lily giggled, James always brought out her school girl-like tendencies despite already having two sons. "My beautiful family."

..::...::...::..

Just like every morning, a loud cry woke the household. Chris was at it again. Harry groaned and rolled over at the abrupt awakening. He sleepily felt around for his pillow and pulled it over his head, hoping to block out some of the noise so he could continue to sleep. It was no use. Chris wouldn't stop crying until both parents were next to him. Right on cue, Harry heard the sound of pounding feet as Lily and James rushed to take care of Chris' needs.

When peace was finally returned to the household, Harry rolled back over to stare at the canopy. Although his day has started the same as any other day for him, something in his gut was warning him. Something bad was going to happen . . . he just knew it.

..::...::...::..

The door swung open in a hurry and in glided a dark figure. Harry slowly opened one sleep glazed emerald green eye and lifted his chubby fists to rub his eyes. Mommy and Daddy were home already? He lifted himself into a standing position by gripping the ledge of his pen. The figure stopped by him first. Harry peered up into the dark hood. The figure lowered his hood. The young boy gurgled and lifted his arms, hands grasping open and closed. A cool hand reached out and gently cradled Harry's warm cheek. Harry smiled, grabbed the hand and led the fingers towards his mouth. The man let out a soft laugh and picked Harry up. The man cradled Harry with just as much gentleness as Mommy did. Harry couldn't explain why, but he felt infinite sadness well up within him. Tears burst out and Harry whimpered. "Hush my little one," the man whispered as he kissed each tear away.

The man finally set Harry back into his pen with one last kiss to his forehead. He rolled Harry over onto his front and lifted the shirt the young boy wore. Harry squirmed in discomfort. It was cold! Something smooth and slender pressed into his skin and traced a straight line down, following his spine. The man murmured something and traced his wand in circles around his back three times.

Harry let out a cry of pain. The magic seemed to carve something into his skin, forever branding him. The man made soft hushing noises to settle the child. "Sleep," Harry's whimpering came to a stop and his eyelids dropped at the command. The last thing he heard was: "Forgive me," and then the boy was dreaming of green light, screams, and fire.

..::...::...::..

"It can't be," Lily and James shared a nervous look.

Dumbledore smiled at the Potter family from behind the desk. "There is no doubt about it," he paused at the sight of Sirius Black standing with Remus Lupin, hugging Harry tightly, while Lily and James cradled Chris. A slight pucker formed on his brow. "Chris is the Boy-Who-Lived."

Lily let out a mournful cry. Why her baby? Why was he destined for such bad things? "Oh dear," Dumbledore tried to cheer the family up. "All will be well; Chris will be trained by our very best. Your family will be protected." His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "I do not believe that Voldemort is gone. We must take every precaution we can."

The old headmaster rose from his seat. He moved Chris' fringes aside and the livid lightning bolt scar was on display for everyone to see. "Mark him as his equal," Dumbledore then went and pulled Harry into his arms and bounced the boy. "Chris will be destined to do great things," Harry giggled and yanked on Dumbledore's beard. The elderly man chuckled and tickled the boy who shrieked with laughter. "You must be prepared. Your attention to Harry might have to suffer. It is a hard thing to do, but Chris is our priority. He is the Savior."

"That won't be a problem," James came to his feet. "We will protect both of our boys. There is no question of that. If our attention to Harry will suffer, Remus and Sirius will be there to fill in what we can't," Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. "We understand that this is a sacrifice we will have to make, but we will not tear up our family."

Dumbledore smiled softly down at Harry. "I'm proud of you all."

..::...::...::..

A figure was huddled at the top of the stairs. Pale hands gripped the elegantly carved wooden railing. Brilliant green eyes peered down at the kitchen door where only a sliver of light shone from under the door creak. Harry strained to here what his parents were talking about. Their voices rose and fell as if they were in a fight and only reigned themselves in at the last minute, so they didn't wake the children – never mind the fact that Harry was awake.

"I just don't understand!" Harry jumped at the sound of his father's outburst. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Quiet! You'll wake them," Lily snapped back. "And it doesn't have to make sense. It shouldn't matter anyway."

"It shouldn't matter? Of course it matters! Merlin Lily, do you hear yourself?"

"Well what do you want me to say? Just because he isn't want we expected doesn't make him any less our son."

"Not what we expected? That's rich Lily. That boy is a squib!"

"Enough!" Lily screamed. Silence echoed the house. "Enough James," the fiery-headed woman continued in a more subdued and defeated tone. "Please James. Enough. Harry is our son. Just because he cannot do magic doesn't make him any less then our son."

"You think I don't know that Lily?" Anguish colored James's voice. "You think I want a life for my son where everyone around him can do magic and he can't?"

The two voices faded off.

Harry James Potter, the focus of the heated argument between his parents, scrambled to his feet. He noiselessly dashed into his bedroom and softly closed the door. He didn't want to alert his parents that he was awake, let alone that he had overheard their conversation. He surveyed his room in silence. Green eyes held too much knowledge and too much pain for a fragile five year old. Harry knew about magic. How could he not? His father and mother did magic all the time. Sirius and Remus would entertain him and Chris with magic. Dumbledore came around the house and used magic to protect their house! Harry knew there were spells, potions, magical beings, and magical creatures that muggles couldn't see.

His parent's words echoed round and round in his head. Yet, the fact was, Harry couldn't do magic. He would never be able to do magic. The young boy slid to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Harry wasn't allowed to touch anything magical. He would never make potions. He would never fly on a broom. He would never go to Hogwarts. It wasn't because Harry wasn't magical, no; it was because he was a squib. He was a useless child born from two magical parents which no magic to call his own.

The young boy mourned everyday for what he lacked. He often wished that he was born as a muggle because then he would be ignorant of the magical world. He would never know about magic, at least not this kind of magic. Then he wouldn't know what he was lacking and he wouldn't be a misfit, a blemish in the perfect Potter family. Harry crawled into bed and curled around his pillow and cried himself to sleep. How he wished he wasn't a squib.

..::...::...::..

Dumbledore gently stroked his phoenix, Fawkes. "There is nothing I can do. Young Harry is a squib. That is not an illness that can be reversed."

"I know!" James burst out. "But you have to understand sir. We're a family in danger. Death Eaters will be, are, after us! Voldemort himself is after Chris. At least with Chris we can teach him to defend himself, but what about Harry? He isn't safe. Furthermore, you know how witches and wizards treat squibs. We live in the lime-light. Harry is going to receive a lot of negative attention. Attention he doesn't need," Lily let out a half-sob and James immediately curled his arm around his wife. "How do you think he feels when he sees all of us performing magic and he can't? Chris is already showing signs of strong accidental magic. We can't do this, not to Harry."

Dumbledore signed wearily. He had known Harry was a squib when he first held the boy in his arms. He had also prayed that he was wrong. Blank blue eyes stared out the window at the school grounds. "I see where you're coming from," Was history doomed to repeat itself?

Lily shakily began, "We've discussed this long and hard, but we don't know what to do."

Dumbledore rounded his desk and sat down. He folded his hands and peered at his two favorite students over his half-moon glasses. "I foresee only two options, neither of which you will like; however, the choice is ultimately up to the two of you."

Lily and James looked at each other and James squeezed her tightly. "We're ready to hear your thoughts."

Dumbledore made a soft thinking noise. "The first option is to Obliviate Harry and set him with a nice muggle family. He will remember nothing of this world and he will fade into obscurity. No one will go looking for him and he will not know about you or about anything in our world. If you choose this, we will have to fashion a story of his death for the media."

Lily and James both made to protest, but Dumbledore held up his hands to stall them. "Let me finish. You wanted to hear this," he said sternly. The young couple sunk back into their chairs. "The second option is to explain to Harry what's going on. We will then send him to a place he cannot be touched. He will be taught to adapt to the magical world as a squib and when the time comes he can either choose to live in our world or go to the muggle world."

The office sunk into silence. The choice was pretty obvious. Either way, this family was going to be torn up, promise or not.

..::...::...::..

Harry clung to Sirius. Remus's hand rested as a form of reassurance on the boy's trembling shoulder. Dumbledore stood with Lily and James, Chris held protectively in her arms. The group waited in the cold. Dumbledore had contacted a friend who was willing to take in Harry, protect him and teach them their ways. Hopefully, they could accomplish all of this without making the boy feel inferior.

Harry buried his face into Sirius' side. He understood that his parents were doing this for him, but he couldn't help but feel that they were doing this for themselves. Without him around, they would be the picture perfect family, wouldn't they? Mother, Father and godparents to the savior of the wizardry world, Harry thought bitterly.

"Here they come," Dumbledore murmured. In the distance, two black shapes came walking into sight. Harry held his breath. He was bubbling with a mix of fear and nervousness. A tall man and his very short companion came to a stop. "Vane Callibus," Dumbledore bowed lightly to the man. "It's good to see you again. And who is this?"

Vane was a kind looking man with brown hair and beyond blue eyes. He gently moved the hood from his companion. Vivid blue-violet eyes stared at them. The gaze was almost animalistic before the look vanished behind a smooth mask. "It is good to see you as well. This is my ward," the young girl curtsied calmly. Her white as snow hair spilled forth to cover her face. Vane nudged the girl forward. Her blue eyes immediately locked onto Harry. A slow smile fluttered onto her face, softening it to look angelic.

"Hello," she offered her hand to Harry. Her sweet high childish voice rang with excitement. Harry shyly shook her hand. She clasped both of her hands around his and declared, "You and I are going to be best friends. I've seen it!"

Vane chuckled softly. "Ashe is excited that someone else is finally coming to live with us," he explained to the family. The two stepped back as Sirius and Remus swept Harry up into a group hug. They made him promise to write and told him over and over again that they loved him very much.

Harry shyly kissed his mother's cheek goodbye as Lily hugged Harry sobbing loudly. James hesitantly ruffled Harry's hair awkwardly. Harry didn't have anything to say to his father. Chris immediately started wailing, forcing his parent's attention back to him.

Ashe gave the other boy an evil eye. Vane cuffed her lightly over the head. "Behave," he murmured.

"Best be on your way then," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Vane nodded respectfully and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry shyly slipped his hand into the man's and the three started their trek away.

"Good luck my boy. Be strong."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Corner:

Ok, so what did you all think about this new prelude? Is it better? Worse? You don't really care? Please give me some feedback. For my old readers, you can clearly see a difference between the plot-line then and now. A review a long time ago pointed out that no family would willingly abandon their child, but I disagree. Parents around the world abandon their child, do I think Lily and James Potter would abandon their son? Probably not. However, JK Rowling doesn't expand on their characters too much which gives us fanfiction writers a lot of leeway. Anyway, I tried to capture the fact that they didn't want to give up Harry but had to.

I really hope this version of the story will be better. Thank you all for the extraodinary two-three year wait, but this story is alive again.

Please read and review. This is how I get my feedback, inspiration, and motive to continue writing! I hope you had an enjoyable read.

Without wax,

SCS


End file.
